Forever Young
by 2legs2short
Summary: Alice has just awoken to her new life as a vampire and can remember nothing. how will she find out what she really is? How will she find the man she is destined to love? Can one tortured damed-soul rescue another?
1. Awakening

**A/N Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Im just playing with they for a while :)**

**Forever Young**

_Ch. 1. Awakening_

APOV

It was dark when I awoke. Strangely this was both comforting and alarming to me, although I didn't recall why this should be. Where was I? Who was I? I tried to remember, tried to focus on something in my past. I surly must have had a past; that was just pure common sense. But nothing came to me. I took a deep breath in my sudden panic. That's when I noticed the fierce burning ach in my throat. Ow! I was parched. When had I last had something to drink? I couldn't remember that either. I thought about getting up to go in search of some water to quench it and found myself instantaneously on my feet. I froze in utter shock. Humans couldn't move like that. I had a new question to add to a growing list. _What_ was I?

I remained absolutely motionless taking in my surroundings. I was in a forest, surrounded by tall trees. I could hear the gushing of water nearby, perhaps from a brook or a stream. It was night time and yet I could see clearly every leave on the tree branches surrounding me. I shouldn't be able to do that. There were no lights nearby. Humans needed a lantern or something to light there way. What was wrong with me? Why was I different? I didn't know. I couldn't remember anything but darkness.

But the darkness that surrounding me now was nothing compared to the bleak dark blank spot of where my memories should be. I decided to trust my new senses rather than go back to whatever must have caused such a swipe of my memory. I started heading toward the sound of the water, hoping it would be clean enough to drink. It took me longer than I it should have to reach it. It had been further away than I had originally thought, and I'd been wrong; it wasn't a brook or stream it was just a small spring coming out of a rocky ledge and trickling gently to the ground. I frowned in puzzlement; I could have sworn it sounded bigger, how else had I been able to hear it. I heard an owls cry deep into the forest and was pulled from my disturbing thoughts.

I cupped my hands to take water into them to drink. I expected it to feel cold but instead it felt slightly warmer then my skin and oddly like velvet. I noticed how pale my palms were as I brought the water to my lips and started to drink. It felt wrong. The taste was all off; as though the water had been tainted by the rocks it sprouted from. I backed away screwing up my nose in revulsion. My throat protested, burning even fiercer than before. I clutched both hands there trying to stop the pain. The skin of my neck felt strange; hard and smooth like marble. I felt a dim wave of panic again. What's happened to me? Have I always been this way?

I felt human. Part of me knew that I was… or that I used to be at least, I corrected myself. But these extra senses were defiantly too heightened for a human. Something occurred to me then; how come I knew all of these things, yet I didn't even know where I was or how I got here? Who my mother and father were? How old I was? Did I even know my own name? I concentrated trying to remember at least that small piece of information.

_Suddenly I wasn't seeing the forest anymore; I was stood before a tall but muscular blond male, who wore a slight smile on his pale handsome face. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he asked in a smooth southern drawl, "May I have the pleasure of knowing you name lil' lady?"_

_I smile in response and answered him warmly, "My name is Alice, kind sir, and I am extremely happy to finally meet you."_

The handsome face then disappeared leaving me standing dumbfounded back in the forest. However, it wasn't the shock of seeing something that wasn't real, or the fact that such a thing had revealed my name that left me frozen in place. It was the memory of the man. In just that one glimpse I knew that I had to find him. He was my future, my other-half, my mate. The fact that I had seen this didn't feel abnormal like all the other abilities I seemed to be capable of; as though I'd always been able to see visions of the future. It felt natural, a part of who I was. And in it I found some comfort; it was the first real thing that felt right since I had awoken here.

As I realized this I thawed out of my frozen state and began walking. I had to find something to take the pain of my throat away so I could think more clearly. It was essential that I find the hansom southern stranger and soon. In my haste I started to run. I sped over the ground faster that should be possible. What other surprises would this new life bring with it? I wondered. The speed didn't frighten me though; it felt magnificent being able to soar over the soft ground that way. Almost as though I was able to fly. I laughed jubilantly. I didn't feel out of breath at all, though I must have gone at least two miles now at such a speed.

Suddenly I was hit by a warm moist appealing scent. I instinctively knew that this was what would cure the burn of my throat. I turned in its direction letting instinct take over, not even thinking to resist as long as it would take the pain away. My body sank into a crouch as I neared the appealingly wet odour. I heard the thud of padded paws somewhere in the trees above me. I launched myself into the bows swinging agilely from branch to branch until I found my intended pry.

There it was on a low branch of a tree close to the one I occupied; a large wild cat. The rational side of my brain registered a slight shock at what I was about to do, but before I could stop myself I had launched at the beautiful animal. That same rational side recognised than I was throwing myself at a cougar, a creature I should be running from not too. However this didn't stop me; the need to quench my burning thirst overruled everything else. I pounced. I landed lithely on the branch the cougar appeared to be stalking its own prey from. It turned with a feral howl, swiping its razor claws at my torso in defence. They could have been the brush of a feather for all the effect they had on my new skin. I wrapped my arms around the creatures' neck and we both fell from the tree as my mouth unerringly found its pulsing jugular. My teeth cut threw the fur and sinew as if it was no more than butter. A warm fluid seeped into my mouth and eased the burn of my throat. I drank deeply relishing the cooling effect of it. I felt my whole body start to warm slightly to the bloods temperature. I drank the cougar dry then threw its carcass off of me in disgust. I realized what I was now. What sort of monster craved the taste of blood? What kind of monster could fight a wild animal and come off not only the victor, but unscathed? I could think of only one. If I hadn't just lived through the evidence and seen it all for myself, I would never have believed it. Vampire. I was a newborn vampire.

* * *

**A/N **Hey readers, please, please review and give me any ideas you may have. what do you imagine happening between alice and jasper before they go to meet the cullens?


	2. New Alternative

_Ch. 2. New Alternative_

JPOV

It was the summer of 1920. I had been with Charlotte and Peter for just over a decade, but it still wasn't getting any easier. I had hoped that by leaving all the bloodlust and violence that came along with the newborn wars, my feelings of dejection would ease; but it had just prolonged the time in-between attacks, it didn't make them any less bearable. I didn't understand what was wrong with me; Peter never suffered from feelings of despair and he was the most compassionate person I knew, a true bother to me. Charlotte also had no aversion to this life, if that's what you could call it, although she was a very considerate woman. I often sensed how much sympathy she felt towards me when a particularly serious bout of depression hit me. It was times like these when I felt like my 'gift'; as my extra ability would be categorized in the vampire world, was more of a curse.

I heard soft footsteps approaching me from behind and I tensed before feeling Peter's concern radiate toward me. I sighed and swung my legs from where I was sitting atop a high cliff overlooking the Pacific Ocean.

"Going to jump?" Peter asked light-heartedly, "Are things really so bad you want to end it all?"

I smiled at the irony of his joke: the fall wouldn't even leave a scratch. Humour had never been one of his strong qualities but he wasn't far off the mark. I had just been thinking about ways in which to end this non-existence of mine. The only way I could think to achieve it would be to ask a favour of the Volturi; the royal family of our secret world.

I wouldn't do that though. It seemed like a betrayal of the life God gave to us; even if the humans opinion of us was correct and we were damed regardless, I had never been suicidal before.

There was also something else stopping me; but I couldn't quite tie down what that something was. I felt like I was still looking for something… or someone?

"It's not getting any better, Peter." I answered my brother seriously, and he sat down beside me all teasing gone.

"How many did you kill this time?" he asked referring to my most recent hunting trip.

"Only four." This was one of the lowest counts I'd achieved so far. Peter felt proud of my achievement but I hung my head in shame. Even just with those four helpless victims I had to relive over and over again what Maria, Lucy and Nettie had once done to me. Every time I was forced to hunt because I'd gone thirsty too long, I had to feel the emotions of my prey; the curse of an empath.

"I think you've done really well, Jasper. You expect too much of yourself." He tried to sooth me.

"It's not the numbers that bother me so much, Peter. I fear I'd feel the same even if I could manage with only killing one."

"So if I recommended you hunted more often but killed less prey each time…?" his question trailed of suggestively.

"I doubt I would feel any better. In fact I would probably feel even worse, since I would need to hunt more frequently, shortening the brief periods of peace I find between hunts"

Peter frowned thoughtfully and his emotions gradually became anxious. What was he thinking about to make him feel that way? I looked at him confused.

"Jazz, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but..." He began nervously.

"What is it Peter?" I asked.

"Well, Charlotte and I have talked about it while you've been away. We thought maybe you should try going off on your own for a while."

"You think that might help? Why?" I asked only slightly hurt by the suggestion. I knew both Charlotte and Peter cared for me dearly, they didn't want to get rid of me, they were only thinking of what would be best for me.

"Well the way we see it, every time you come back from a hunt, we can't help but worry about you. From your perspective, feeling all our concern… Well, I imagine that must make things harder for you."

I hid a small smile at his reckoning; he and his mate where more perceptive than I had realized. This solution hadn't occurred to me though and I was grateful for the new suggestion. Maybe if I tried living on my own for a while, things would gradually get easier. I'd never tried it before; no one being around to influence my emotions. I'd always wanted to see the other side of the American coastline. I'd only ever seen the Gulf of Mexico when I'd been a human living in Huston, Texas. Maybe I could take a trip from where we were currently residing, here in California. If I stayed further north I would be able to go out more during the day.

I smile at Peter and sent him a wave of calm to ease the tension he felt at my prolonged silence; probably thinking he'd seriously hurt my feelings. He smiled sheepishly back at me.

"I'm not hurt by the suggestion, Peter," I soothed him; "I was actually considering that you and Charlotte may be right. I think I might like to give it a try."

"Of course, if it doesn't work out, you're always welcome to join us again, Jazz." Peter assured me, "We don't really want to loose you in the first place."

"I know Peter. And thank you, that really means a lot, my old friend." I pushed out a wave of gratitude toward him to show him just how true that really was.

He gave me a friendly punch on the shoulder. "You're welcome, but please stop, you're embarrassing me." he laughed.

I pulled the wave back, and laughed along with him. We sat in companionable silence for a while. I was thinking of all the places I could visit, creating a route toward the Atlantic in my head. I could pass through Utah, Wyoming, South Dakota or Nebraska. Where could I aim for? New York? Pennsylvania? Virginia? Maybe travel even further north to Ontario and Hudson Bay.

Maybe I'll finally find what I'm looking for.

"When are you leaving?" Peter asked, brining me out of my contemplations.

"Honestly, I don't see why I shouldn't go now. I might just say my goodbyes to Charlotte and be on my way. See what I can find out there."

"I think she will be glad you've decided to leave, but she will miss you terribly. We both will."

With that we both got up and ran back to the small dilapidated apartment we had been staying in for the last few days, and I found myself feeling optimistic that this new life might be just what I needed. I hoped it wasn't just Peter's enthusiasm that made me feel that way.

* * *

**A/N **Hey guys please review and let me know your comments even if its just to say nice story or even ur a crappy writer lol, constructive critisism always welcome :)


End file.
